


Surprise

by sweaterbarnes



Series: Multifandom Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, established relatonship, poor Happy, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterbarnes/pseuds/sweaterbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and feedback are always welcome! <3</p></blockquote>





	Surprise

~~~~~~

Natasha smiled gleefully at Happy, who was laying on the mat groaning.

"Come on, I didn’t even flip you that hard," she said, extending a hand so she could pull him up.

"I think we need to talk about your definition of ‘hard’," Happy said, grimacing as he stood up. He stretched and winced at the loud popping sound his back made. "I’m going to go sit down, why don’t you train with your girlfriend? Or do something other than injure me?"

Natasha smiled and hopped out of the ring, hitting the floor soundlessly and padding over to the door. She gave a little wave to Happy as she walked out of the room, smiling when he groaned in response. 

~~~~~~

Pepper jumped when she felt two slender arms encircle her waist and pull her away from where she was filing paperwork for Tony.

"Nat, I need to finish this! You know this won’t get done if I don’t do it," she complained while turning to face the assassin. Natasha just smirked and began to pull her down the hall and up the stairs to Natasha’s floor, ignoring her complaints of, "but my paperwork-!"

When they reached the end of a hallway, Natasha turned to her, handed her a strip of cloth, and said, “Put this on, I don’t want you to see my surprise early.” 

Pepper sighed but put the blindfold on anyway. 

"I can hear you smiling, stop that," she said huffily, crossing her arms in a weak attempt at defiance. Natasha just grabbed her shoulders and guided her into a room and over to a chair where she gently pushed her to sit and removed her hands. Pepper startled a bit when she heard a mechanical whirring noise and some jingling coming from the corner of the room.

"Nat? What’s going on?" she asked in confusion. The whirring stopped after a moment and a second later the blindfold was off and she could see the room. She gasped in delight at the beautiful spread before her. There was a big Christmas tree in the corner with red tinsel cascading down the the branches to the floor where it pooled around a couple of presents that sat at the base. Mistletoe covered the ceiling and there was a small table with two glasses of wine and two plates full of food on it. Candles were placed at strategic points around the room to give it a soft glow and there were pillows piled in a corner. After she took it all in she turned to Natasha with a huge grin on her face.

"Did you do all this?" she asked, slightly giddy. 

"I decorated but Clint cooked, I didn’t really feel like poisoning my girlfriend this close to Christmas," she said, pressing a smiling kiss into her hair, "I also bought your presents so go open them."

Pepper pulled Natasha down into a kiss, smiling and pointing to the ceiling after the kiss, “It’s the rules.” She laughed and pulled Natasha over to the wine and presents, eager to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always welcome! <3


End file.
